From December 1997 through November 1998, 34 patients were screened at the GCRC for VISP. Of these 34, only three had qualifying homocysteine levels and those patients were then enrolled in the trial. We are still hoping to randomize 100 patients, although it may take longer than the 2 year period allotted for recruitment. The other clinical sites are experiencing similar issues.